Inspecteur Sheppard
by bayas
Summary: Il y a un accident sur Atlantis. John va enquêter. TERMINEE. Dernier chapitre slash.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Je viens de passer la journée à revoir le film CUBE de Vincenzo Natali. Comme je l'avais déjà vu, j'ai regardé les bonus. Il y a dans ces bonus le court métrage « Elevated » avec comme acteur David Hewlett. Bon, ce n'est pas son meilleur rôle mais c'est marrant de le voir jouer. Mais le plus important est que j'ai regardé le film avec les commentaires de Natali. Il discutait avec l'un des scénaristes et David H. parlait aussi du film. C'était génial de connaître les coulisses du film, les anecdotes. Vers la fin Natali (je crois que c'est lui mais la voix ressemble à celle de David) parle des acteurs et de l'équipe technique et dit _«Je suis curieux de voir ces noms dans cinq ans, ils vont tous se retrouver en tête des génériques, chacun dans sa spécialité»_ Nous connaissons le parcours de David H. et en ce qui concerne l'actrice Nicole De Boer, elle se trouve au générique de la série « Dead Zone ». Celui qui tient le rôle du flic a continué dans sa carrière d'acteur de théatre. Merci Vincenzo.

En ce qui concerne la fic, je ne sais pas quel sera son titre. Bonne chance les filles pour vos exams.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 1 -**

John posa le Jumper dans le hangar.

_- Ne faites pas la tête Teyla. Je ne vous savais pas mauvaise perdante._

_- C'est vous qui me dites ça. Vous devriez voir votre tête quand vous perdez._

_- Ce que je vois pour l'instant, est que j'ai **GAGNE** !_

_- Quand est-ce qu'on doit se voir pour un entraînement ?_

John ravala son sourire.

_- C'est injuste Teyla. C'est vraiment trop injuste._

_- Il y a des fois où je me demande quel âge vous avez Colonel._

Ils sortirent du Jumper et se dirigèrent vers la salle de la porte. En revenant du continent, John avait remarqué de la fumée sortant de la partie Nord Est de la cité. Etant l'un des responsable de la cité, il voulait être tenu informé des incidents. Le technicien de la porte lui dit qu'Elisabeth se trouvait actuellement à l'infirmerie.

_- Vous savez ce qui c'est passé ?_

_- Non Colonel. Elle a été appellé il y a une heure sur le lieu de l'accident. Après un contact radio, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait à l'infirmerie._

_- Qui se trouvait sur le lieu de l'accident ? Y a t'il des blessés ? Des morts ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien mon Colonel. Je suis désolé._

_- Pas grave. Teyla, vous venez avec moi ?_

Plus il approchait de l'infirmerie, plus l'estomac du Colonel se serrait. Il n'aimait pas du tout les accidents. C'était synonyme de catastrophes, de morts, de virus répandus ...

La première chose qu'il vit quand il franchit les portes de l'infirmerie était Carson allongé sur un lit, avec un masque à oxygène. Ses vêtements étaient noirs de suies.

_- Carson ? Ca va ?_

Elisabeth se retourna en entendant la voix du Colonel. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Carson, lui, détourna la tête.

_- John ..._

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai vu de la fumée à l'extérieur. _

Elle l'emmena un peu plus loin.

_- Elisabeth, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Carson est blessé ?_

_- Comme vous étiez sur le continent, Rodney a fait appel à Carson pour initialiser un appareil des anciens. Nous ne savons pas ce qui c'est passé, sûrement une surchage. L'appareil a pris feu et a explosé. _

_- Quand pense Rodney ? Il est retourné là bas ? Elisabeth ... _Elle détourna les yeux. John sentit son sang se geler. _Elisabeth ... Où est Rodney ? Ne me ... ne me ... ne me dites pas ... qu'il ..._

Elle éclata en sanglot. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire, il avait compris. Il la serra dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Il le revit penché sur son ordinateur, tapant sur le clavier comme sur un piano. Avec habilité, aisance, rapidité. Il avait perdu tant d'hommes, que ce soit sur Terre ou sur Atlantis. Pourquoi McKay ? Il avait tendance à croire que le scientifique était immortel. Grossière erreur.

**oOo**

Il marchait comme un automate, le long de ce couloir, rejoignant la pièce où avait eu lieu l'accident. Il voulait voir de ces yeux, il n'arrivait pas encore à y croire. Une odeur âcre de fumée vint chatouiller les narines et la gorge. Deux hommes gardaient la porte. Il entra dans la pièce, tout avait fondu. Il y avait quatres scientifiques qui essayaient de comprendre ce qui c'était passé et qui ramassaient les morceaux de la machine. Ils se turent et baissèrent la tête en voyant le Colonel. Il ne connaissait pas leurs noms, mais il les avait déjà vus. Radek ne faisait pas partie du groupe. Où était le tchèque ?

Un scientifique américain s'avança vers John.

_- Nous sommes désolés pour la perte que vous venez de subir. Le Docteur McKay faisait partie de votre équipe et il était apprécié de tous malgré son caractère._ John inclina la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Son crâne le faisait trop souffrir. _Comment va Miss Emmagan ? _

_- Elle est resté auprès du Docteur Beckett._

_- Ah. D'accord. Je vais retourner faire mes recherches._

_- Oui, c'est celà, recherchez, recherchez,_ murmura John.

Les murs étaient noirs, tout avait fondu, l'intensité des flammes devait être importante. John s'avança vers la forme recouverte d'un plastique vert sombre. Il s'accroupit et souleva le plastique. Son estomac faillit se retourner, il tenta vainement de ne pas respirer, l'odeur d'un cadavre brûlé est insupportable. Pire quand c'est le corps d'un ami.

Il se releva et sortit de la pièce. Ses yeux le piquaient.

_- Colonel ? Est-ce que ça va ?_ demanda l'un des gardes.

**Comment ça peut aller ? Espèce d'idiot, je viens de perdre un membre de mon équipe. Et surtout un ami.**

_- Ca va. La fumée me brûle les yeux,_ mentit John. _Si quelqu'un me cherche, je serai dans mes quartiers. Je vais prendre une douche._

**oOo**

Il tourna le bouton d'arrivée d'eau et se mit sous le jet d'eau. Son mal de tête avait augmenté. Il avait aussi mal à la gorge. Il remplit sa bouche d'eau, se gargarisa et la recracha. Il n'arrivait pas à faire partir cette odeur. Il prit du shampoing et se frictionna entièrement. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Au bout de la sixième fois, il renonça.

_- J'ai mal à la tête, _chuchota le Colonel. _J'aimerai tant le faire partir._

_- C'est parce que vous vous retenez de pleurer._

John arrêta l'eau. Il venait d'entendre Rodney.

_- Rodney ? Vous êtes là ?_

_- Seulement dans votre tête Colonel._

_- Je deviens fou ?_

_- Non. C'est une façon pour vous d'échapper à la terrible vérité._

_- Et qu'elle est cette vérité ?_

_- Je suis mort. On ne se disputera plus, vous ne m'entendrez plus râler. Ceci est notre dernière conversation._

_- Non, je ne veux pas._

_- Vous devez accepter ma mort. Je ne suis pas immortel. Mais je resterai toujours présent dans vos souvenirs._

_- D'accord, j'accepte votre mort._

_- C'est faux._

_- Pourquoi dites vous ça ?_

_- Vous ne pleurez pas. Si vous avez si mal à la tête c'est que vous vous retenez. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse de pleurer Colonel._

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Vous avez fait bonne figure devant les autres, vous avez montré votre force de caractère. Maitenant, vous êtes seul. Libérez vous. Libérez moi._

_- Non._

_- Si vous ne pleurez pas, la douleur vous rongera de l'intérieur. Laissez moi partir._

_- Pitié, ne faites pas ça._

_- Laissez moi partir._

_- Rodney._

_- Laissez moi partir._

John rouvrit le robinet d'eau, mais cette fois-ci à fond. L'eau fouettait son corps, son visage. Il hurla, rejetant toute sa colère. Les larmes vinrent facilement après ça. Il s'assit dans sa douche et replia ses jambes contre lui. Il entendit Rodney lui dire adieu et merci.

Le lendemain, la voix de Rodney le réveilla.

_- Encore une dernière chose. Ce n'était pas un accident. C'était un meurtre._

John se jura de trouver le coupable.

**TBC.**

**Mmm ... il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi je pense. Je tue encore Rodney. Vincenzo Natali disait à David « Tu fais très bien le mort ». C'est de sa faute ! Il m'a influencé. Alors ? Est ce bien un meutre ? Si oui, qui est le coupable ? Vous voulez la suite ? Review review review ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Merci pour vos reviews.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**

* * *

**

- 2 -

**_Ce n'était pas un accident. C'était un meurtre. Ce n'était pas un accident. C'était un meurtre. Ce n'était pas un accident. C'était un meurtre. Ce n'était pas un accident. C'était un meurtre._**

Cette phrase revenait sans cesse, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elisabeth lui avait demandé de venir pour un briefing pré mission. John avait protesté mais la mission était prévue depuis longtemps. C'était comme si Rodney n'existait plus, sa chaise était vide, il était mort mais la vie continuait.

P4X611, mission de reconnaissance. Ronon marchait à côté de lui, Teyla était devant avec le nouveau scientifique.

_- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre._

_- Quoi ? _

_- Je disais, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, Teyla et le Docteur Davidson,_ répéta Ronon.

_- Ouais. _

_- Vous allez bien ?_

_- Ouais. Bien sûr. J'ai perdu l'un de mes hommes. Tout baigne._

_- Je connais celà. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis pendant que les Wraiths attaquaient ma planète. _

_- Je n'ai pas aimé que l'on remplace Rodney aussi rapidement. Je ne sais pas si ce type est bien. _

**_Donnez lui une chance, comme vous m'avez donné la chance de vous montrer ce que je valais._**

John était heureux d'entendre à nouveau Rodney.

_- Laissez le faire ses preuves. La première fois que j'ai vu le Docteur McKay, j'avais une envie folle de le dépecer. Il parlait trop pour moi. Mais j'ai découvert quelqu'un de bien. Il va me manquer._

John ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas la force.

_- Colonel, j'aimerai savoir comment on peut être sûr que le cadavre retrouvé dans la salle était bien celui du Docteur McKay ?_

John s'arrêta et observa le Runner. Il avait tout à fait raison. Et si ce n'était pas Rodney ?

**oOo**

La mission lui parut durer une éternité. Il passa la porte et se dirigea droit vers l'infirmerie, malgré les protestations d'Elisabeth. Tant pis, le débriefing se fera plus tard. Il interpella une infirmière.

_- Je veux voir Beckett. Où est-il ?_

_- Il pratique actuellement une autopsie sur le cadavre du Docteur Mc... _L'infirmière n'osa pas terminer sa phrase en réalisant à qui elle parlait. _Colonel, je suis désolée pour la perte ..._

_- Je veux les résultats dès qu'il sort._

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à une Elisabeth en colère.

_- Colonel, je n'aime pas votre façon de réagir. Je vous ai ..._

_- Je suis désolé mais je voulais vérifier une chose. Et si ce n'était pas le corps de Rodney qu'on a retrouvé ?_

_- C'était Rodney._

_- Mais on ne peut pas l'identifier ..._

_- C'était Rodney. Carson était là quand la machine a explosé. _

_- Mais d'après les rapports, Rodney l'a poussé dehors juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Et si ..._

_- Nous avons une vidéo._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Rodney avait amené sa caméra lors de la première visite. Elle était reliée à un ordinateur du laboratoire 4. Il l'avait branché juste avant l'explosion._

_- Je veux voir le film._

_- John, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée._

_- Elisabeth, s'il vous plaît._

_- Le film se trouve dans mon ordinateur. Allons dans mon bureau._

**oOo**

John regardait les images, Rodney bougeait, parlait. Soudain, ce fut l'explosion, les flammes, et la fumée. Carson n'était plus dans le champ de la caméra, on l'entendait hurler derrière la porte qui venait de se refermer. Encore une autre explosion et Rodney se retrouva projeté contre un mur, il tomba à l'endroit exact où on avait retrouvé le cadavre. Les flammes l'entouraient, il poussa un hurlement de douleur, puis plus rien. Le film fut coupé.

_- Où est la suite ?_

_- La caméra a fondu. La transmission a été interrompue. _

_- Je veux revoir la vidéo._

_- Sans moi John. Je n'en peux plus. Les images me font mal mais le son, le hurlement ... je ne supporte plus ça. Vous vous faites du mal en regardant celà. Il est mort dans d'affreuses souffrances. _

_- Et si le cadavre qu'on a retrouvé n'était pas lui ?_

_- Ne recommencez pas avec ça._

_- Le corps était méconnaissable ..._

_- C'était bien Rodney. L'autopsie le confirme. _

John se retourna, Carson était méconnaissable. Il avait pris dix ans en 24 heures.

_- Comment pouvez vous en être si sûr ?_

_- J'ai fait un test ADN._

_- Avec quoi ? Le corps était entièrement calciné !_

_- J'ai récupéré la pulpe d'une dent de sagesse. Rodney est mort dans cet accident._

_- Ce n'était pas un accident._

_- Quoi ? _demandèrent simultanément Carson et Elisabeth.

_- Il me l'a dit. C'était un meurtre._

Carson regarda Elisabeth puis le Colonel.

_- Ecoutez fiston. Je crois que vous êtes en état de choc._

_- Non, je sais ce que je dis, il m'a parlé hier soir et ce matin. Il m'a dit exactement : Ce n'était pas un accident. C'était un meurtre._

_- C'est impossible._

_- Attendez Carson. Il est possible que Rodney se soit élevé. _

_- Elisabeth, si cela avait été le cas, nous n'aurions pas retrouvé de corps._

_- C'est vrai, j'oubliais ce détail._

_- Attendez, attendez. Qu'est ce que vous nous faites là ? Peut être qu'il est vraiment mort, mais surtout c'est un meurtre !_

_- Calmez vous John. Si Kate était là, elle vous dirait que vous cherchez un sens à ce drame, pour qu'il ne soit pas mort bêtement._

_- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi psychiatre Carson._

L'écossais s'emporta.

_- Ecoutez Sheppard, c'est de ma faute s'il est mort. C'est avec mon gène que la machine s'est allumée. Peut être qu'inconsciemment j'ai fermé la porte de la salle pour me protéger. Tout est de ma faute ! Il est mort et je dois vivre avec ça sur la conscience._

John resta bouche bée. Il n'avait pas pensé à la souffrance du médecin.

_- Carson, je ..._

_- Foutez moi la paix. Ne venez pas m'embêter avec vos théories ou vos complots. C'était un accident._

Le médecin quitta le bureau d'Elisabeth.

_- John, vous avez besoin de repos, prenez autant de jours que vous voudrez._

John sortit sans demander son reste.

**oOo**

John se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil.

**_Ils ne savent rien. Ils se trompent, ce n'était pas un accident. C'était un meurtre._**

John se boucha les oreilles. **_Ils ne savent rien. Ils se trompent, ce n'était pas un accident. C'était un meurtre._** Il devenait fou, Rodney répétait la même phrase depuis cinq heures.

_- Taisez vous ! Taisez vous ! Taisez vous ! Vous m'avez demandé de vous libérez. Partez maintenant._

**_Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé mon assassin._**

_- C'était un accident._

_**C'est faux ! Menez votre enquête discrètement. Vous verrez que j'ai raison.**_

_- D'accord, mais laissez moi tranquille pour le reste de la nuit._

Puis ce fut le silence. Juste une petite heure de calme avant que le réveil ne sonne.

**oOo**

Deux jours qu'il posait des questions, mais aucune piste sérieuse. Seule Elisabeth agissait bizarrement. Elle regardait toujours par dessus son épaule, elle évitait de croiser le Colonel. Elle cachait quelque chose.

**_Ne faites confiance à personne. Je crois que j'ai découvert un truc sur elle que je n'aurai pas dû._**

_- Quel truc ?_

**_Je ne sais pas, c'est à vous de trouver. N'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas le vrai Rodney._**

John se demandait parfois s'il ne devenait pas schizophrène. Entendre des voix n'était pas normal.

Difficile de suivre Weir sans se faire remarquer. Il trouva une solution, un mouchard.

_- Il faudra que je demande à Caldwell pourquoi le Daedalus a ramené ce genre de technologie._

La puce étant petite et fine, il la colla sous la montre de Weir. A quel moment ? Pendant qu'elle se trouvait sous la douche. C'était appréciable d'avoir un pouvoir capable d'ouvrir toutes les portes. Il avait attendu longtemps sous le lit avant que celle ci ne daigne revenir dans ses quartiers. En voyant les habits tomber sur le sol, il dut lutter avec force pour ne pas jeter un petit coup d'oeil. Il entendit l'eau couler, il sortit de sa cachette et colla le mouchard à la montre. Il sortit sans faire de bruit et attendit environ une heure avant qu'Elisabeth sorte de ses quartiers. Il lui laissa un peu d'avance et commença la filature.

Elle s'éloignait beaucoup trop des zones habitées d'Atlantis. John espérait qu'elle arrive bientôt à destination car il se fatiguait. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Le point qui représentait Elisabeth sur le PDA s'arrêta.

_- Ok, c'est parti. Voyons ce qu'elle nous cache._

Il accéléra le pas et se retrouva devant une porte close. Elisabeth parlait à quelqu'un. John dégaina son arme, et enclencha l'ouverture de la porte. Elle était assise sur un lit.

_- Ne bougez pas Elisabeth. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous êtes là._

Elle leva les mains.

_- Il va vous le dire._

_- Qui ?_

_- Moi. _

John se retourna, il n'avait pas senti la présence derrière lui.

_- Rodney ? Vous êtes en vie ?_

**TBC.**

**Tada ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Merci beaucoup pour tant de reviews. Vous avez battu le record pour un chapitre. Allez vous faire autant pour ce chapitre ?

_Petit message à Saschka et à Alhénorr : merci de me citer dans les reviews des autres fics. J'adore. lol._

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 3 -**

_- Rodney !_

_- Du calme Colonel. Tout va bien. _

_- Carson ? Mais ..._

John venait de se réveiller. Il regarda autour de lui, des machines, des patients. L'infirmerie ?

_- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Carson répondez moi. Où est Rodney ?_

Le médecin avala difficilement sa salive.

_- Il est ... mort. Ca va faire cinq jours. Rappelez vous, le feu dans la salle ... _

_- Non, c'était une mise en scène. Je l'ai vu hier soir, et bien en vie._

_- C'est impossible._

_- Demandez à Elisabeth, elle était là._

Beckett tapa sur sa radio.

_- Elisabeth ? Le Colonel est réveillé, vous pouvez venir ?_ Il fixa John. _Elle est là dans cinq minutes. Maintenant, je vais vous raconter ce qui c'est vraiment passé. Je vous ai retrouvé hier soir errant dans les couloirs, l'air complètement absent. Depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas dormi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ... je vous jure, hier j'étais dans une partie isolée de la cité, j'ai suivi Elisabeth et elle m'a conduit jusqu'à Rodney. J'ai parlé à Rodney._

_- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

_- Je ... ne m'en rappelle plus. C'est le trou noir._

_- Ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Vous l'entendez toujours ? Dans votre tête ?_

_- Il m'a parlé hier, oui._

_- Je crois que je vais appeler Kate ..._

_- Non. Pas la psy. Je ne suis pas fou._

_- Je pense plutôt à du surmenage._

Elisabeth fit son entrée.

_- Carson, John. Comment allez vous John ? Pourquoi me regardez vous comme si j'étais un Wraith ?_

_- Que m'avez vous fait ?_

Elisabeth leva un sourcil.

_- Pardon ?_

_- Ne faites pas votre innocente. Je vous ai surprise hier avec Rodney._

Cette fois çi elle leva les deux sourcils.

_- John, je suis votre amie, nous sommes tous vos amis. _

_- Elisabeth, je crois que le Colonel devrait rester là pendant la cérémonie._

_- Quelle cérémonie ?_ demanda John. _Pas besoin de cérémonie parce qu'**IL N'EST PAS MORT !**_

Elisabeth leva les yeux au ciel et quitta l'infirmerie.

_- Carson, venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer où se cache Rodney._

Le médecin réfléchit un instant et accepta.

_- D'accord, mais si nous ne trouvons rien, vous me promettez de vous faire soigner ?_

_- Promis._

**oOo**

_- C'est içi,_ chuchota Sheppard.

_- Vous en êtes sûr ? C'est éloigné des habitations._

_- Vous croyez ? C'est une belle cachette alors !_ se moqua John.

Il enclencha l'ouverture de la porte et se trouva nez à nez ... avec rien. Une pièce vide, pas de meubles, que des machines et de la poussière.

_- Je ne comprend plus rien ! Je vous jure qu'il était là hier._

Carson posa sa main sur l'épaule du Colonel.

_- Je suis désolé, j'aurai tellement voulu que vous ayez raison. Il me manque._ Il vit John fermer les yeux. _Ca va ?_

_- Non. Je ne me sens pas bien._

_- Venez, asseyez vous._

John s'assit contre un mur, juste à côté d'une machine.

_- A votre avis à quoi sert elle ?_ demanda Carson en désignant la machine.

_- Je ne sais pas._ Puis après un long silence, John reprit ses esprits. _Allons nous en Carson. Nous devons préparer une cérémonie. Et ensuite reprendre nos vies. Il faut tourner la page._

**oOo**

La salle du mess était comble. Elisabeth fit un discours d'ouverture, puis elle laissa Carson parler.

_- Quelqu'un a dit un jour, que l'héroïsme est la profession la moins exercée sur la Terre. Rodney McKay était un héros, il n'a jamais hésité à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver les autres, il nous a sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Rodney McKay est mort en héros. Merci Rodney **(1)**._

Il descendit de l'estrade, les yeux pleins de larmes. Teyla le rejoignit et elle le prit dans ses bras. Ce fut au tour du Colonel de clôturer la cérémonie.

_- Merci Carson pour ce beau discours. C'est vrai que Rodney nous a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises mais ce n'était pas un héros. Jusqu'à présent, il a eu beaucoup de chance. Il avait tendance à se mettre dans la panade, et je devais à chaque fois le sortir de là. Comme la fois où il a découvert le bouclier individuel, ou lorsqu'il a été enlevé par Ford. Bref, la liste serait trop longue. Ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il va me manquer, je vais m'ennuyer maintenant sans lui, je vais me retrouver au chômage technique. Pour retrouver quelqu'un comme lui, va falloir que je protège au moins cinq personnes. Je cherche quelqu'un avec un égo super développé, un hypocondriaque, un râleur, un allergique à toutes les choses connues sur Terre, et un génie._

_- John ?_

_- Oui, Elisabeth, je me dépêche. Je suis désolé si je vous choque mais c'est ce que je pense. Beaucoup de personnes sont mortes depuis notre arrivée sur Atlantis. Mais, ils n'ont jamais eu autant de ... pas d'aussi grande cérémonie. Quand Peter Grodin est mort, il n'a pas eu droit à un discours. Pourtant il était lui aussi un héros. Vous allez nous manquer McKay mais la vie continue quand même._

Il descendit de l'estrade et quitta précipitamment la salle.

_- C'est une façon pour lui d'exprimer sa colère,_ expliqua Kate. _Même si ça fait mal, il préfère en vouloir au Docteur McKay. Ca lui passera._

_- J'espère,_ murmura Elisabeth. _J'espère._

**oOo**

John n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se releva et partit à l'infirmerie pour demander un somnifère. Le calme régnait dans la salle. Il s'approcha du bureau de l'écossais, il y avait de la lumière. Le bureau était en désordre, comme s'il y avait eu une bagarre.

_- Il y a quelqu'un ?_ Puis il vit un corps. _Merde. Carson !_

Le médecin était à terre, livide, le visage en sang. Quelqu'un s'en était pris maintenant à Carson.

**TBC.**

**Re tada ! Je vous le dit tout de suite j'ai pris une assurance vie. Je fais mourir Carson ? Je n'ai pas encore testé. J'ai bien envie ... Vous y avez cru au retour de Roro ? Est ce que c'était un rêve ou la réalité ? Ah ah ! Laissez vos commentaires après le signal sonore.**

**Bip !**

**(1) j'ai piqué cette réplique à une série télé (Invisible man).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Merci pour vos insultes (lol) et vos menaces. J'ai trouvé le moyen de vous faire réagir activement. C'est un réel plaisir d'écrire quand on voit des reviews. C'est pour cela que j'envoie la suite ce soir. Biz à toutes.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**

* * *

**

- 4 -

_- Carson, réveillez vous !_

Le médecin était dans un sale état. Il avait une plaie à la base du crâne et l'un de ses yeux était si gonflé qu'il aurait pu jouer la doublure de Stallone dans le film Rocky.

_- Où sont les infirmières ? Bon sang. _

Il entendit alors un gémissement. Il se leva et vit une infirmière couchée sous un brancard. Il l'aida à se relever.

_- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Qui vous a fait ça ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un m'a assomé. Où est le Docteur Beckett ?_

_- Dans son bureau. Il est dans un sale état. Vous pouvez vous occuper de lui ?_

_- J'appelle du renfort et je m'en occupe._ Elle regarda John bizarrement. _Et vous ? Que faites vous là ? Depuis combien de temps vous êtes à l'infirmerie ?_

_- J'avais du mal à dormir et le Doc m'avait proposé de prendre des somnifères._

_- Ah bon ?_

Le ton était soupçonneux. Ses délires psychotiques avaient fait le tour de la cité, John allait être montré du doigt.

**oOo**

_- John ? Comment va Carson ?_

_- Elisabeth. Ses collègues l'examinent. D'après les premières infos, des côtes brisées, traumatisme cranien, et un hématome sous l'oeil._

_- Je vous informe d'ores et déjà qu'une enquête va être menée._

_- Et bien sûr, je vais être le principal suspect !_

_- Je ne pense pas. Celui qui a agressé Carson est le même qui a ... tué Rodney._

_- Comment pouvez vous le deviner ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire, mais Rodney avait reçu des menaces, et plusieurs fois il a failli se faire tuer._

_- Pourquoi je n'ai pas été informé de ces menaces ?_

_- Nous ne pensions pas que c'était si sérieux, jusqu'à ..._

_- Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard._

_- Oui. Je suis désolée, il ne voulait pas vous inquiéter. _

John regarda au plafond, le temps pour lui de retrouver un minimum de sang-froid. Il était à deux doigts de craquer. S'il avait su ...

_- Avez vous une piste ?_

_- Au vu des pièges élaborés et techniques, Rodney pensait à un scientifique. Sûrement jaloux de son talent. Mais difficile ..._

Elle fut interrompue par deux infirmières qui sortirent en courant de l'infirmerie.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demanda t'elle à l'infirmière de garde.

_- Un technicien a demandé une équipe médicale d'urgence à la salle de la porte des étoiles._

Elisabeth regarda John.

_- C'est pas possible, j'ai oublié d'allumer ma radio. J'y vais._

_- Je vous accompagne._

Et ils partirent en courant.

**oOo**

_- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?_ demanda Elisabeth.

John se dit que c'était la phrase de la soirée. _Qu'est ce qui c'est passé. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé. _

Le technicien venait juste de se réveiller. Il était paralysé.

_- C'est le Docteur Davidson, il m'a tiré dessus avec une arme Wraith._

_- Elisabeth, c'est le scientifique de mon équipe. C'est lui qui remplaçe McKay._

_- Oui, justement **un scientifique**._

_- Mais pourquoi tuer McKay, frapper Beckett et attaquer le technicien ?_

_- Colonel, il n'était pas seul,_ continua le technicien.

_- Il était avec qui ?_

_- Avec Teyla._

_- Elle est complice ?_

_- Non plutôt otage. Il l'avait apparemment droguée car elle tenait à peine debout, il l'avait bâillonnée et ses mains était attachées._

_- Tout s'explique, _murmura John.

_- Qu'est ce qui veut d'elle, expliquez moi John, il veut la livrer aux Wraiths ou aux Géniis ?_

_- Non, non, c'est pas ça. Il veut la garder pour lui tout seul._

_- Pardon ? Il est amoureux ? Pourquoi vous pensez celà ?_

_- **Premièrement**, comment approcher Teyla tous les jours ? Faire partie de son équipe. Le seul moyen pour rentrer dans SGA1 était d'éliminer McKay. _

_- C'est vrai qu'il a été le premier à faire la demande d'intégration après la mort de Rodney._

_- **Deuxièmement**, il était sur les lieux de l'accident et m'a demandé des nouvelles de Teyla. Je lui ai répondu qu'elle était restée auprès du Docteur Beckett. J'ai lu de la colère dans ses yeux, mais j'étais trop choqué par la mort de mon équipier pour m'en préoccuper. **Troisièmement**, lors de la cérémonie, Teyla a pris Carson dans ses bras après son discours. J'ai remarqué qu'il était jaloux. _

_- Donc il a tabassé Carson ce soir juste par jalousie, et après il a passé la porte._

_- Tout à fait. _

_- Bravo Inspecteur Sheppard._ Elle se tourna vers les techniciens penchés sur le DHD. _Où en êtes vous ? Avez vous retrouvé l'adresse qu'il a entré ?_

_- Y a un problème Madame. Il a téléchargé un programme qui bloque toutes les commandes. Nous n'arrivons pas à contourner ce programme. _

Elisabeth soupira. John s'approcha d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille.

_- Et si on faisait un miracle ?_

_- De quel genre ?_

_- Si on jouait à Dieu ?_

_- Je répète, de quel genre ?_

_- On connaît maintenant le nom du coupable. Faites le revenir._

_- Davidson ?_

John leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Elisabeth, arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot. Je sais qu'**IL** est vivant. J'ai des preuves. **Lui** seul peut réparer la porte, Teyla est sûrement en danger. J'ai peur que l'amoureux fou la viole. Je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas que quelque chose de mal arrive à Teyla. Appelez le. Tout de suite !_

Elisabeth serra la machoire, fronça les sourcils, puis elle attrapa une petite radio dans sa poche.

_- Rodney, nous avons découvert le coupable, mais il a enlevé Teyla et bloqué la porte. Venez rapidement._

Une minute plus tard, il apparut dans une lumière blanche.

_- Un rayon asgard, alors Hermiod était dans le coup ?_ demanda John.

_- C'est une longue histoire Colonel,_ répondit Rodney. _Euh ... Colonel ... Vous voulez bien me laisser passer ? _Rodney fixait les poings serrés du militaire. _Vous voulez me frapper ? Si vous avez des reproches à me faire, j'en ai autant à votre service. Nous règlerons nos comptes plus tard._

D'après la réaction des deux hommes, Elisabeth regrettait maintenant d'avoir imposé à Rodney de dissimuler la vérité à ses amis.

Si Rodney était lui bien vivant, son amitié avec John risquait d'être **définitivement** morte.

**TBC.**

**J'avais laissé des indices, mais personne n'a trouvé. Je suis contente. Je voulais être flic quand j'étais petite, c'était mon rêve. Alors dans le prochain chapitre, de la Teylatorture (c'est rare, ou bien inédit car je ne crois pas avoir lu une fic avec), l'explication de Rodney sur sa prétendue mort, et quelques explications de John. Etait ce de l'intuition pour John ou avait-il vraiment relevé des indices ? Et Carson, était il au courant ? Ah beaucoup de questions. Bon, je me dépêche, ce soir c'est ménage. Snif, pensez à moi. Une petite review pour me faire plaisir ? **


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Je suis en vacance ! Je suis en vacance ! Je suis en vacance ! Je suis en vacance ! Je suis en vacance ! Ok, c'est juste pour une semaine mais c'est cool. Attention, ce soir épisode Grace Under Pressure, pour moi le meilleur de la saison. Bien sûr je ne suis pas objective.

Attention, tout petit passage NC14 (je ne sais pas si ça se dit. En tout cas, pas NC17 car j'ai vu pire).

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 5 - **

John laissa passer Rodney. Avec sa légendaire délicatesse, il renvoya les techniciens, s'installa devant un ordinateur et demanda à ne pas être dérangé.

L'annonce de son retour fit rapidement le tour de la cité, Elisabeth n'avait jamais vu autant de monde en salle d'embarquement. Rodney, lui, était dans son monde, insensible à l'agitation extérieure. John se tenait à l'écart, le regard assassin passant d'Elisabeth à Rodney.

_- Vous devez être content qu'il soit finalement en vie,_ déclara Ronon qui venait d'arriver.

John émis pour toute réponse un grognement.

_- Eh ! D'habitude, ça c'est ma réplique,_ se moqua Ronon.

Il aperçut un petit sourire. Il avait réussi à dérider un peu le Colonel.

Rodney leva les yeux de l'écran d'ordinateur.

_- C'est bon, j'ai ..._ il vit la foule de curieux. _Mais qu'est ce vous foutez là ? Vous n'avez rien à faire d'autre d'intéressant ? _

_- McKay ! Ca suffit !_

Il se retourna vers le Colonel qui venait de crier. S'ils avaient eu des armes, ils se seraient déjà entre-tué. Elisabeth n'aimait pas cette tension, et elle en était la cause, elle n'avait pas fait confiance à John pour dévoiler le secret.

_- Vous avez trouvé Rodney ?_ demanda t'elle.

_- Oui. J'ai réussi. Je sais où ce salaud est parti. Mais au juste, qui est le coupable ?_

_- Le Docteur Davidson._

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Il est amoureux de Teyla, et le seul moyen de l'approcher était de vous éliminer pour prendre votre place dans l'équipe._

_- Il n'aurait pas pu s'en prendre à l'autre ? _dit Rodney en désignant John. _C'est lui le Capitaine Kirk._

Ronon retint de justesse le militaire.

_- Calmez vous Colonel, pensez à Teyla,_ murmura le Satédien.

_- On ne remplace pas un militaire par un scientifique. _

_- C'est vrai c'est logique. _

_- Excusez moi de vous déranger,_ intervint John. _Mais avez vous trouvé où est parti Davidson ? J'aimerai récupéré Teyla. A moins que Monsieur le scientifique ne soit trop occupé par sa petite personne pour nous donner l'adresse ... _

_- Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit ..._

Elisabeth s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

_- Rodney, s'il vous plaît. _

_- P2X694. La réplique du lagon bleu._

John descendit l'escalier suivi de près par Ronon.

_- Major Lorne, rassemblez votre équipe, nous partons pour P2X694. Je veux tout le monde içi dans cinq minutes._

_- Bien Colonel._ Lorne appella ses hommes. _Messieurs, vous avez entendu ? Allons nous préparer. _

**oOo**

Teyla avait un mal de tête terrible, la bouche pâteuse, et l'estomac prêt à rendre tous les repas qu'elle avait avalé depuis qu'elle était née. Ses idées étaient confuses, où était elle ? Est ce qu'elle avait encore bu cet infâme alcool terrien hier soir ? C'est quoi le nom de cet alcool ? Ah oui. Vodka. Non, pourquoi aurait elle fait deux fois la même erreur ? Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières étaient lourdes. Une main se posa sur son ventre, au niveau de son nombril. Cette main était moite et tremblante. Elle remonta doucement, passa entre les seins, et s'arrêta à la base du cou. La mémoire lui revint et Teyla regrettait de ne pas s'être changée, elle portait encore sa tenue de combat, short court et brassière. Le Docteur Davidson avait l'air si gentil, si attentionné. Finalement, un peu trop. Un pervers oui !

Elle se raidit en sentant une main remonter le long de sa cuisse. Garder sa respiration calme, ne pas lui faire sentir qu'on a peur, penser à autre chose. Non ! Pas là ! La main s'arrêta. Teyla avait dû crier. Elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux, le scientifique la regardait intensément, du désir dans le regard, et ailleurs aussi. Le pantalon était trop serré pour son entre-jambe. Il était excité un maximum. Il déboutonna son pantalon, descendit la fermeture éclair, et libéra son sexe. Il se caressa jusqu'à la jouissance. Teyla ferma les yeux, ce type était un malade. Dès qu'elle retrouvera ses forces, elle l'émasculerait. Dans son malheur, elle avait de la chance qu'il se soit fait un plaisir solitaire. Elle aurait été incapable de se défendre s'il avait voulu la violer.

Davidson se releva, se rhabilla et s'allongea plus loin sous un arbre.

_- T'inquiètes pas ma chérie. Dans quelques heures ce sera notre lune de miel._

**oOo**

Pendant ce temps, sur Atlantis, des hommes attendaient devant la porte des étoiles. John fit signe au technicien de composer l'adresse de la planète. D'un regard circulaire, il chercha McKay. Le scientifique n'était pas là. Sûrement auprès de Beckett. Le médecin dormait toujours d'après les informations de Weir. Le vortex se forma et l'équipe de Lorne passa en premier, le temps de sécuriser le terrain.

John et Ronon fermèrent la marche. Arrivés de l'autre côté, ils sentirent une présence. Derrière eux se trouvait Rodney. Il avait réussi à passer la porte.

_- Bon sang McKay, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?_

_- Je viens jouer les héros, car certaines personnes doutent de mes compétences et de mon courage._

John voulut lui répondre mais Rodney marchait déjà devant.

- _Donc, voilà le problème. Cet imbécile a entendu mon discours à la cérémonie. Un, sauver Teyla. Deux, tuer McKay._

**TBC.**

**Je le fais court car sinon pas de chapitre ce soir. La suite demain. Bon le passage NC17 n'était pas si chaud que ça. **

**En ce qui concerne la Teylatorture, ce sera au chapitre suivant. Maintenant je vais écrire un one shot pour Grace Under Pressure. J'attendais que l'épisode soit diffusé pour updater cette courte histoire. Bon Stargate Atlantis. **

**Biz à toutes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** : Long chapitre. Et encore, j'ai coupé une scène. La scène manquante ce sera le prochain chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent et celles de ma fic « Stupides règles ».

Saschka, je t'ai promis quelque chose, ce sera dans la semaine.

Je n'arrivais pas à avoir accès au site. Finalement, après le dernier essai, c'est ok.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 6 -**

Teyla se réveilla en meilleure forme. Elle regarda sur le côté et vit Davidson toujours endormi. S'enfuir ou le tabasser ? Là était la question. Finalement, elle opta pour la première, elle ne se sentait pas capable de le mettre K.O.

Elle se mit à genoux et attendit que le paysage s'arrête de tourner. _Dépêches toi, il va se réveiller. Dépêches toi, il va se réveiller. Dépêches toi, il va se réveiller. _Elle se répetait la phrase de plus en plus vite, les images du médecin se masturbant tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça ou pire encore. Elle se releva et prit à gauche, s'éloignant du campement. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve la porte des étoiles, et ensuite direction le site Alpha.

Devant elle, des bambous, des bambous, et encore des bambous. D'après Rodney, cette plante est très résistante et pousse vite. Rodney. Avant de l'endormir, Davidson avait avoué le meurtre. Il l'avait fait juste pour prendre sa place et être auprès d'elle. Teyla s'en voulait d'être si sexy dans ses tenues. Elle se promit de mettre des pantalons et des tee shirts sans échancrure. Elle regarda sa brassière. _Tu es indécente, ça m'étonne pas qu'il est craqué pour toi. Tu es comme dans le film Pretty Woman, une ... une ... zut, comme ils appellent ça les terriens ? Ah oui. Une prostituée. Si Rodney est mort, c'est de ta faute. De ta faute. _Elle était submergée par l'émotion, la culpabilité, la haine.

Elle déboucha sur une plage de sable fin. Le lagon bleu. Encore un film d'amour. Rodney en voyant le paysage l'avait cité. Encore Rodney. Il était si présent dans sa vie. Son coéquipier. Son ami. Donc, elle est sur P2X694, et d'après ses souvenirs la porte se trouve à de l'autre côté. Elle aurait dû partir à droite et pas à gauche. _Tu dois revenir sur tes pas et ... Ahhhh ! _Elle s'écroula, assommée par Davidson. Il avait réussi à la suivre.

**oOo**

_- Allons vers la clairière, je suis sûr que Davidson a installé son campement._

_- Vous en êtes sûr Docteur McKay ?_

_- Oui Major Lorne. Tout à fait sûr. Il se construit un petit nid d'amour._

John et Ronon étaient restés derrière, fermant la marche.

_- Colonel, allez lui parler. _

_- Pas pour l'instant, la priorité est de retrouver Teyla._ Il s'arrêta net et regarda un bambou. _Regardez, c'est un cheveu de Teyla. Elle est passée par là._

_- Mais les autres vont dans cette direction, il faudrait les prévenir._

_- Laissez les. Si Rodney veut jouer les héros, qu'il joue tout seul. Vous venez avec moi ?_

Le Runner regarda l'autre équipe qui s'éloignait.

_- D'accord. Je viens avec vous._

**oOo**

_- Espèce de petite allumeuse, tu croyais pouvoir t'enfuir comme ça et rejoindre ton petit ami écossais ? Tu es à moi. _Il la tirait par les cheveux, et l'emmenait vers l'eau. _Je vais te purifier. Il y a une religion sur ma planète, et les enfants sont baptisés après leur naissance. Et pour certains adultes, ils sont baptisés après pour expier toutes leurs fautes. _Le scientifique avait complètement perdu l'esprit, ces phrases devenaient incohérentes. _Il faut que je fasse sortir le démon de ton corps. Tu vas rejeter le péché originel._

Les pieds et les mains liés, un bâillon sur la bouche, Teyla ne put se défendre. Elle hurla quand Davidson lui mit la tête sous l'eau. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses. A chaque battement de coeur, l'air se raréfiait dans ses poumons. Elle allait mourir, noyée par un savant fou. Puis Davidson la sortit pour qu'elle puisse respirer.

_- Est ce que tu resteras bien sage auprès de moi ? _Elle fit oui de la tête. _Je ne te crois pas. Encore un peu de purification. _

Elle hurla encore une fois et eut le temps d'inspirer qu'un petit peu d'air avant d'avoir la tête à nouveau immergée. Cette fois-ci elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. John arriva à ce moment là.

_- Davidson ! Lâchez la !_

_- Non Colonel. Elle est à moi._ Il la releva et la serra contre lui pour qu'elle serve de protection. Il mit une main sur la nuque et l'autre sur le menton. _Si vous approchez je lui brise la nuque._

_- Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal. Je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas la tuer._

_- Si elle ne peut pas être à moi, elle mourra. _

John regarda Teyla dans les yeux. Il voulait savoir s'il devait tenter quelque chose ou baisser les armes. Soudain, il vit l'athosienne pâlir, les yeux exorbités, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Fantôme ! Merde Rodney ! Ce fut plus un courant d'air qui passa entre John et Ronon. Le scientifique fonça sur Davidson qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Rodney le plaqua si violemment qu'il lâcha Teyla. Ronon récupéra son équipière et la ramena sur la plage. John arrêta l'équipe du Major Lorne.

_- N'intervenez pas._

_- Mais Colonel, Rodney va le tuer._

_- Non. Il n'ira pas jusque là. Laissez lui une minute. _

Les mots fleurirent, les coups tombèrent, toute la haine que Rodney avait, il la déchargeait. John ordonna à SGA3 de séparer les deux scientifiques.

**oOo**

Rodney reprenait son souffle, Ronon expliquait à Teyla pourquoi leur équipier était toujours en vie, du moins le peu qu'il savait, Davidson était encadré par trois membres de SGA3, le Major Lorne discutait avec Sheppard qui regardait Rodney.

_- Messieurs, ramenez le prisionnier sur Atlantis._

_- Bien Major._

Le petit groupe se mit se route.

_- Nous devrions y aller Colonel._

_- Ramenez Teyla, je reste encore, j'ai besoin de quelques explications._ Le Colonel n'avait pas quitté McKay des yeux.

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mon Colonel._ John le fusilla du regard. _Ok, mais laissez moi vos armes._

Sheppard fut surpris par l'impertinence de son subalterne.

_- Je n'ai pas à vous obéir Major._

_- Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vous demande, **gentiment pour l'instant**, de me remettre vos armes,_ déclara Ronon.

Cette fois-ci il fut surpris par la demande du Runner. Le mot « gentiment » sonnait faux dans sa bouche, il vallait mieux ne pas le mettre en rogne. Ronon récupéra les armes de McKay et de Sheppard, et s'éloigna avec Teyla et Lorne.

Les deux anciens amis se regardèrent, se jugèrent. Deux fauves prêt à se battre. En marchant, ils formèrent un cercle, ils quittèrent les gilets et se retrouvèrent en tee-shirt. John avait l'impression de se retrouver en salle d'entraînement face à Teyla. Sauf qu'à côté du regard menaçant de Rodney, Teyla aurait eu l'air d'une sainte. Mais il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi toute cette comédie. Ce fut le premier mot que John prononça.

_- Pourquoi ?_

**oOo**

_- Comment avez vous pu les laisser seuls là bas ? Ils vont s'entre-tuer._

_- C'est pour ça qu'on a récupéré leurs armes._

_- Si vous croyez que le Colonel a besoin d'une arme pour tuer, vous vous trompez Major._

Lorne ne répondit pas à Elisabeth. D'accord, Sheppard est en colère, mais de là à tuer ... il ne faut pas exagérer.

Teyla était restée dans la salle de la porte, attendant que les deux membres de son équipe reviennent. Elle observa Elisabeth et se demanda pourquoi celle ci n'avait pas dit à John que Rodney était en vie. Après quelques minutes de réflexions elle s'approcha de la diplomate.

_- Je peux vous parler ?_

_- Un peu plus tard Teyla._ Elisabeth n'avait pas quitté la porte des yeux.

_- C'est urgent. Ca concerne **Rodney**._ Elle insista bien sur le prénom.

_- Rodney ? D'accord, allons dans mon bureau._

Teyla alla droit au but.

_- Ca fait combien de temps ?_

_- Combien de temps pour quoi ?_

_- Que vous aimez Rodney._

Weir rougit. Elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse découvrir son secret.

_- Elisabeth ?_

_- Ca fait ... un bout de temps. En fait, depuis le jour de la tempête, quand Rodney s'est mis devant moi alors que Kolya voulait me tuer._

_- Et Rodney ? A t'il des sentiments envers vous ?_

_- J'ai essayé de voir, mais je ne crois pas._

_- J'aimerai savoir encore une chose. Sheppard a cru que Rodney était mort. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mis au courant ?_

_- Je ..._

_- Vous vouliez garder Rodney pour vous toute seule, et être sa confidente._

_- Oui._

_- Que lui avez vous dit au sujet du Colonel ?_

_- Qu'il n'avait pas eu de réaction, pas de chagrin._

_- Pourquoi ? Ca m'étonne que Rodney est pu croire une chose pareille. Ils sont amis._

_- C'est bien là le problème._

Elisabeth serra la machoire et détourna les yeux.

_- Vous êtes jalouse ?_

_- Je ... j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus que des amis. _

Teyla leva un sourcil.

_- Qu'est ce qui peut vous faire penser ça ?_

_- Leurs façons d'agir, leurs joutes verbales, leurs blagues d'adolescent, leur ... complicité._

Elle venait de dire le dernier mot avec tellement de haine, que Teyla eut un frisson.

_- Et donc par jalousie, vous détruisez ce que je pense être une très forte amitié. Nous avons tous besoin d'avoir confiance en l'autre. Quand nous sommes en mission, nous confions nos vies à nos équipiers. Nous sommes un groupe, une famille. Et vous allez détruire l'harmonie de notre groupe juste par jalousie ?_

_- J'ai fait ça parce que je l'aime. _

Teyla leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Vous me rappelez Davidson. _

_- Je ne suis pas comme lui._

_- Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est par amour pour moi. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai raison. _

_- Non. Vous avez tort._

Teyla se leva et quitta le bureau. Impossible de changer Elisabeth. Rien n'est plus têtue qu'une femme amoureuse.

**TBC.**

**A votre avis ? Est ce qu'Elisabeth a raison ? Est ce de l'amitié ou plus entre John et Rodney ? Donnez votre avis dans des petites reviews. Je ferai mon prochain chapitre par rapport à vos réponses. Go !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de mercredi** : Désolée du retard mais je devais écrire aujourd'hui et ma meilleure amie a accouché ce matin. J'ai filé direct voir le bébé (et la maman bien sûr). Donc entre le train, la marche à pied car je me suis perdue en ville, encore le train, et pour finir presque deux heures de marche dans Lyon car ces messieurs des transports en commun font grève (super pour la fête de la musique), finalement je suis naaaaaaze. Mais j'ai envie de finir cette fic pour débuter la suivante (j'ai eu l'idée de l'histoire dans le train).

En ce qui concerne nos deux amis, reprenons l'histoire. Elisabeth pense qu'ils sont plus que de simples amis. Après avoir reçu vos nombreuses reviews (et je vous en remercie) j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de demande d'amitiés (pas la majorité mais nombreuses quand même). Donc ce sera cette fois ci de l'amitié et un bonus spécial pour celles qui en veulent (celle qui ont demandé de l'amitié, vous avez encore 2 chapitres à lire puisqu'il y en a 3 en tout). Il se trouve que sur ce site il y a de nombreuses fics slash (et j'aime ça). Dorénavant, j'indiquerais dans le sommaire si c'est une fic générale ou slash. Je prendrai la décision au départ.

Pour finir, (je suis bavarde ce soir) pour celles qui ont les DVD de la saison 2, regardez Siège 3 avec les commentaires des acteurs et de Martin Gero et Martin Wood. Un moment, on voit Paul McGillion à l'écran, jouant sa scène (où il se fait étranglé par Super Ford dans le bureau de Weir), et l'un des commentateurs dit « Ah McGillion et son double menton ! » d'après les voix c'est l'un des Martin. YES ! Et après qu'on ne vienne pas dire que Roro (David) est gros ! VENGEANCE !

**Note bis** : impossible d'updater le chapitre ce soir. Je retente demain matin. GRrrrrr. Finalement c'est pour Samedi matin.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

- 7 -

P2X694

_- Je voudrai que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu des menaces que vous avez reçu et ensuite pourquoi ne pas m'avoir informé que vous vous en étiez sorti. _

_- A chaque fois que j'essaie de vous parler, j'ai l'impression que je vous ennuie, que ..._ John leva les yeux au ciel. _Voilà, c'est ce que vous faites à chaque fois,_ s'emporta Rodney. _Vous levez les yeux au ciel, et vous ne m'écoutez pas. _

_- Mais vous parlez tellement ! _

_- Donc c'est pour ça que vous avez été soulagé lors de ma mort._

_- Pardon ? Soulagé ? _

_- Oui, Elisabeth m'a tout raconté. _

John se passa la main dans les cheveux.

_- Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?_

_- Que vous n'avez eu aucune réaction. _

_- Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas pleuré ?_

_- Pas de larmes, ça m'est égal. Mais au moins un minimum de tristesse sur un visage. Rien du tout, de l'indifférence totale. _

_- C'est faux, quand je suis allé sur les lieux de l'accident, tout le long du chemin les gens présentaient leurs condoléances pour la perte que je venais de subir. Même ce fou de Davidson me l'a dit. J'étais blanc comme un linge, j'ai fait le chemin comme un automate. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que vous étiez mort. Et quand j'ai soulevé le plastique mortuaire ... j'ai failli vomir. _

_- C'est votre version des faits !_

John leva les bras.

_- C'est pas possible. Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut ? Si au moins j'avais une vidéo sur ce qui c'est passé le soir même dans ma douche._

_- Quoi ? Vous vous êtes masturb..._

- _Rodney !_ hurla John. _Vous poussez le bouchon un peu loin. Vous voulez savoir ? Je me suis lavé six ou sept fois pour enlever l'odeur de cadavre brulé. J'avais un mal de tête terrible. J'ai dit : J'aimerai tant le faire partir. Et vous m'avez répondu : C'est parce que vous vous retenez de pleurer._

_- Moi ?_

_- Oui, j'entendais votre voix. Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai recréé inconsciemment votre voix tellement j'étais malheureux ? C'est limite schizophrénique. Vous m'avez demandé de vous laisser partir, et je ne voulais pas. Finalement, j'ai hurlé et j'ai pleuré. _

_- Pleuré ? _

_- Merde Rodney, je suis humain. J'ai un coeur. _

_- Vous n'avez pas mis longtemps à me remplaçer. Par mon meurtrier en plus._

_- Je ne voulais pas, Elisabeth a insisté. Maintenant, c'est à votre tour de m'expliquer comment ça c'est passé. Et qui était le cadavre qu'on a retrouvé._

_- D'accord. Mais je m'assois car je commence à avoir mal aux jambes._ John s'assit lui aussi face à Rodney. _Donc, j'ai reçu ces menaces mais je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé. Je croyais à une blague. Puis, il y a eu des incidents, du citron versé dans mon café. _

_- Vous avez fait une réaction allergique ?_

_- Non. Radek c'est trompé de tasse et c'est lui qui l'a bu. Il l'a trouvé bizarre et l'a fait analyser. _

_- D'où lui est venu l'idée de faire analyser une simple tasse ?_

_- Je lui avais parlé des menaces._

_- Super, vous lui en parlez, mais pas à moi. _

_- J'ai voulu vous en parler. Mais vous m'avez envoyé balader. Pour en revenir aux menaces, j'ai eu droit à tout. Mélange des étiquettes sur des produits à ne pas mettre en ensemble, décharge, douche défectueuse et brûlante ... j'ai décidé d'en parler à Elisabeth. C'était la veille de l'accident. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait faire une enquête discrète. Le lendemain, Carson a allumé la machine et ça à explosé, ça c'est enflammé rapidement. J'ai tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas un accident. J'ai emmené Carson dehors, mais lorsque j'ai voulu sortir, les portes se sont fermées. Il y a eu une deuxième explosion et j'ai été projeté contre un mur. C'était l'enfer Colonel, les flammes me léchaient le visage, mes poumons étaient en feu. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester. _

_- Comment êtes vous sortis de là ?_

_- Hermiod. Il a vu les explosions et la fumée. Il m'a téléporté au bon moment. Il m'a demandé comment le feu s'est déclaré, je lui ai dis que c'était une tentative de meurtre. Il a plissé les yeux, et comme il était seul en salle de contrôle, il en a profité pour téléporté le cadavre d'un Sergent, mort deux jours avant. Son corps allait être rapatrié sur Terre. _

_- Et Carson ? Etait il au courant ? _

_- Non. Il ne sait toujours pas que je suis revenu._

_- Mais il a fait l'analyse ADN d'une dent. C'était votre ADN._

_- J'ai parlé avec Hermiod et je lui ai dit que Carson allait faire une autopsie. Et que pour découvrir qui avait voulu me tuer, il fallait que je reste mort. _

_- Et ? _

_- Hermiod, avec l'aide de la technologie Asgard, m'a extrait sans douleur ma dent de sagesse. _

_- Sans douleur ?_

_- Presque sans douleur, mais comparé à une mort dans des flammes ... Bon, bref, il a utilisé le même procédé que pour extraire l'hôte Goa'uld du Colonel Caldwell. Vingt minutes après la seconde explosion, je n'avais plus de dents de sagesse en haut à droite. _

_- Vous êtes pervers._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Carson a souffert ... il croit que c'est sa faute._

_- Oui, je regrette, il faudra que je me fasse pardonner._

_- J'ai encore une question. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé quand je vous ai retrouvé ?_

_- Je voulais tout vous dire, mais Elisabeth vous a paralysé avec une arme Wraith qu'elle portait pour se protéger, et elle vous a drogué. _

_- Et vous l'avez laissé faire ?_

_- Après ce qu'elle m'avait raconté oui._

_- Il faudra que j'ai des explications avec elle._

_- Laissez moi faire. _

_- Je voudrai vous parler de mon discours à la cérémonie._ John vit Rodney se raidir, la machoire serrée. _J'ai dis ça sous le coup de la colère car je savais que vous étiez en vie._

_- Une intuition ?_

_- Non, j'avais des preuves._

_- C'est vrai, vous en avez parlé tout à l'heure._

_- Petit conseil pour la prochaine fois. Quand vous déménagez rapidement, veillez à ne pas laisser traîner un papier de barres énergétiques._

_- Quoi ? Il était où ?_

_- Coincé derrière la machine des anciens. Une salle qui normalement n'avait jamais été ouverte ou visitée. C'était votre signature, mieux qu'une trace d'ADN._

Rodney fit la grimace.

_- Ouais, je serai nul comme monte en l'air. Bravo Inspecteur Sheppard._

_- Bon si nous retournions sur Atlantis ? Les autres doivent s'inquiéter. _

_- Oui, en plus je dois parler à Carson._

_- Il va vous en vouloir. Mais, il est comme moi, c'est un ami, il comprendra. _

_- L'amitié sans confiance, c'est une fleur sans parfum **(1)**. Nous ne sommes pas amis Colonel Sheppard car je n'ai plus confiance en vous._

John se leva sans un mot. Ils regagnèrent tous les deux la porte en silence.

**oOo**

_- Docteur Weir, c'est le code d'identification du Colonel Sheppard._

_- Levez le bouclier._

Teyla n'est pas loin, elle observe la flaque bleutée. Les deux hommes traversent la porte. Parfait, ils ne portent pas de coups. Pas de combat. Mais ils ont le visage sombre, et ils partent chacun de leur côté. Teyla sent que quelque chose s'est brisé, plus jamais elle ne retrouvera SGA1 comme avant.

**TBC.**

**(1) **Laure Conan. Femme de lettre québécoise. Née en 1845 et décédée en 1924.

J'ai fait un effort surhumain pour la finir ce soir. Mes yeux sont lourds. Désolée si il y a certaines incohérences, mais normalement j'ai suivi mon plan. Bonne nuit (si j'avais su, je me serai couchée plus tôt). Sacré site !


	8. Fin Générale

**Note** : Désolée du retard, mais fin de mois et une semaine de vacance égal galère au boulot, fatigue et stress. Je me couche avec le soleil. Voiçi donc le dernier chapitre de ma fic (petit bonus pour les autres bientôt). Merci pour vos reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 8 -**

En rentrant de P2X694 Rodney alla directement voir son ami écossais. Il était toujours dans les vapes. Il prit donc une chaise et attendit. Carson ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Quand son regard se posa sur Rodney, il fut pris de panique.

_- Qu'est ce ... oh mon Dieu, je suis mort !_

_- Du calme Carson. Vous êtes en vie, moi aussi._ Rodney lui attrapa la main. _Je suis désolé pour vous avoir fait souffrir, pour vous avoir menti, j'aimerai tant revenir en arrière. C'est une longue histoire. _

_- J'aimerai bien la connaître alors._

Rodney lui raconta tout, des menaces à l'accident, de l'enlèvement de Teyla à sa libération. Mais il ne lui parla pas de sa discussion avec Sheppard.

_- Vous m'en voulez ?_

_- Oui. Non. Enfin, un peu. Je n'ai pas l'esprit bien clair pour l'instant. Bref, j'ai cru que c'était de ma faute, et faire votre autopsie a été horrible. Vous ne m'avez pas fait assez confiance pour me mettre dans la confidence._

_- Je n'aimerai pas perdre votre amitié._

Carson le regarda, attendri.

_- On ne pardonne pas à son ami ses erreurs, on ne les excuse pas non plus. On les comprend. **(1) **Je suis votre ami, et je resterai votre ami jusqu'au bout._

Le Docteur Biro s'approcha d'eux.

_- Docteur Beckett, il est temps de dormir. Les visites sont terminées._

_- Je comprends ce que vous devez ressentir avec le Colonel Sheppard quand je demande à l'un de vous de laisser l'autre se reposer. Au fait, il a dû être heureux de vous savoir en vie._

_- Ouais._

_- Il fallait le voir, à deux doigts de la dépression. Il m'a fait beaucoup de soucis. _

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Puisque je vous le dis. _

Le Docteur Biro revint à la charge.

_- Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Dehors Docteur McKay. Même si je suis contente de vous voir en vie, je ne veux pas que vous restiez dans mon infirmerie._

_- Comment ça votre infirmerie ?_ s'offusqua Beckett. _C'est MON infirmerie. _

_- Pas tant que vous serez considéré comme patient. _

_- Mais ..._

_- Ah ! _

Rodney se leva et Biro s'éloigna.

_- C'est un vrai tyran cette bonne femme._

_- Pourtant vous agissez comme elle, avec nous._

_- Dehors !_

_- Vous êtes véxé Carson ?_

_- De ... hors !_

**oOo**

En sortant de l'infirmerie Rodney ne se sentit pas bien. Les mots de Carson concernant John revenaient sans cesse. Et si John avait raison ? Elisabeth aurait menti ? Pourquoi ? Il décida d'aller la voir.

_- Elisabeth ? Je peux entrer ?_

_- Mais bien sûr. Asseyez vous. Je ne vous ai pas revu depuis votre retour de P2X694._

_- Je suis allé voir Carson. Je voulais être là à son réveil._

_- Je comprends. Alors ? Comment a t'il réagi ?_

_- Bien. J'ai cru que cela allait être pire. Mais... il m'a parlé du Colonel Sheppard._ Le sourire d'Elisabeth disparut. _Et ce qu'il m'a dit ... Est ce que vous m'avez menti Elisabeth ?_ Silence. _Répondez moi._

_- Oui._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je voulais vous garder pour moi toute seule. Je voulais briser votre amitié avec John._

_- Vous étiez jalouse ?_

_- Oui. Je trouve que vous êtes souvent ensemble, vous êtes si complices. J'aimerai tant avoir la même complicité avec vous. _

_- Mais je suis votre ami Elisabeth._

_- C'est bien là le problème._

Rodney ne comprenait plus rien. Elle était son amie et ça posait un problème ? Il la vit se lever et s'approcher de lui. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

_- Voilà le problème,_ murmura t'elle.

_- Oh ! Je ... Donc ... vous voulez devenir plus qu'une amie._

_- Oui._

Les yeux du scientifique passèrent de l'interrogation à la colère.

_- C'est donc pour ça que vous m'avez menti, que vous avez détruit la plus grande amitié que je n'ai jamais eu ? Juste par amour ? Vous auriez dû me parler, m'avouer vos sentiments, peut être qu'il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose entre nous. Mais vous avez tout détruit. _

_- Mais j'avais peur que vous me rejetiez ..._

_- Et après vous m'auriez tué ? Ou tué Sheppard ? Vous ne valez pas mieux que Davidson. C'est la jalousie qui l'a poussé jusqu'au meurtre._

Elisabeth baissa les yeux. Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'on la comparait à Davidson. Peut être avaient ils tous raison.

_- J'espère que vous me pardonnerez._

Rodney soupira.

_- Je ne sais pas. Tout aurait été si différent si vous n'aviez pas si mal agi. _

_- Rodney ..._

_- Peut être que dans quelques temps, je vous pardonnerai. Mais je vous jure, il faudra du temps. Beaucoup de temps._

Rodney se leva et Elisabeth le retint par le bras. Il eut un mouvement de rejet et recula.

_- Non. Ne me touchez pas. Il faut que je sorte d'içi. _

Elisabeth vit Rodney s'enfuir. Elle retourna s'asseoir et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Tu as vraiment tout gâché ma grande, tout gâché. _

**oOo**

Rodney fila directement voir John dans ses quartiers. Le militaire ouvrit la porte en entendant frapper.

_- Quoi ?_ le ton était glacial.

_- Colonel, je viens vous faire mes excuses. Je peux entrer ?_

_- Non ! Des excuses pour quoi ?_

_- Carson m'a dit à quel point ma prétendue mort vous a affecté. J'ai parlé ensuite avec Elisabeth. Elle a voulu détruire notre amitié parce qu'elle était jalouse de notre complicité. De plus, elle est amoureuse de moi._

_- Et ben, elle ne sera plus jalouse, car notre amitié est définitivement morte, elle ! _

_- Colonel, attendez !_

_- Non, que ce soit bien clair, j'ai souffert quand je vous ai cru mort. J'ai souffert quand vous êtes revenu, j'ai souffert quand vous avez remis en cause notre amitié. Si vous aviez été vraiment un ami, vous n'auriez pas douté. Qu'est ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure ? Ah oui._ _L'amitié sans confiance, c'est une fleur sans parfum. Moi je dis, un ami c'est un être qui ne doute jamais de vous. Une dernière chose, vous restez dans mon équipe mais notre relation sera désormais professionnelle. Bonne nuit Docteur McKay._

John referma la porte.

**oOo**

John entra dans la salle du mess, il avait été convoqué. Il n'était pas le seul, tout le personnel d'Atlantis était là. Elisabeth demanda le silence.

_- Mesdames, Messieurs, je suis ravie de vous voir. J'ai organisé cette réunion à la demande du Docteur McKay. Il a quelque chose à vous dire. Docteur ..._

John soupira, il ne voulut pas entendre le discours de Rodney, alors se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais il se retrouva face à un problème. Un problème du genre Runner, qui lui fit comprendre que la sortie était impossible.

_- Ronon, je suis votre supérieur. Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner, si je veux passer ..._

_- Rectification Colonel,_ coupa le Runner. _Vous êtes mon supérieur lors des missions, pas sur Atlantis. Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas militaire._

Ronon lui fit un sourire à faire trembler Kolya. John grommela quelques injures terriennes et se retourna pour voir Rodney. Celui ci allait commencer son discours.

_- Bonjour. Merci d'être venus. Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous pour vous avoir fait croire à ma mort. Mais c'était le seul moyen de découvrir le coupable. J'ai fait souffrir de nombreuses personnes, et j'en paie le prix aujourd'hui. Carson a parlé l'autre jour des héros, je crois que les personnes décédées lors de cette expédition sont des héros. Peter Grodin s'est sacrifié pour sauver la cité, et lors de nos différentes missions ou lors de la dernière attaque des Wraiths nous avons perdu beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes, qu'ils soient de la Terre ou de cette galaxie. J'aimerai créé une journée du souvenir, et que chaque année nous nous réunissions comme aujourd'hui et que nous repensions à ceux qui sont morts. Je sais que parmis vous, beaucoup ont perdus des amis, un membre de leur famille, des compagnons ou des compagnes. Je voudrai leur rendre hommage avec une minute de silence. _

Les gens baissèrent la tête en signe de recueillement. Tous sauf deux personnes. Rodney fixait John. On dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, mais John pouvait voir à présent une âme brisée, et le discours de son ami résonnait dans sa tête. La vie est tellement courte, et si demain Rodney mourrait ? Il s'en voudrait de ne pas lui avoir pardonné.

_- Merci, _dit Elisabeth à la fin de la minute de silence.

John s'avança doucement jusqu'à Rodney, les yeux dans les yeux. Quand il fut près de lui, il lui tendit la main.

_- J'accepte vos excuses,_ murmura t'il. _J'aimerai retrouver votre amitié Rodney._

Rodney sourit et serra la main, puis les deux amis s'étreignirent. Elisabeth, qui était en retrait, sourit. Finalement, les choses s'arrangeaient. Peut être avec le temps, elle et Rodney ...

**FIN.**

**(1) Philippe SOUPAULT – Extrait de l'amitié – Poète, Romancier, et Journaliste Français (1897-1990)**

**Pour les fans du slash, petit bonus comme promis (vive le monde du slash). Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic et merci de votre patience.**


	9. Fin Slash

**Note** : J'étais à deux doigts de sombrer dans la folie. Je venais de terminer mon chapitre, et je décide de mettre une note en début de page. Soudain, bug ! Word plante en beauté et après impossible de récupérer la sauvegarde automatique de cette fic. Je ne me voyais pas refaire ce chapitre, surtout que la partie la plus importante avait été supprimée. Mais ouf, Word m'a affiché la sauvegarde. I am happy.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 9 - **

John entra dans la salle d'entrainement. Il avait rendez-vous avec Teyla, mais elle lui avait réservé un autre programme. A peine dans la salle, il remarqua les bougies et la musique.

_- Vous voulez vous entrainer ou m'inviter à diner ? _

_- Aucun des deux Colonel. Aujourd'hui c'est relaxation._

_- Relaxation ?_

_- Oui. Vous avez eu une semaine plutôt riche en émotion et j'ai remarqué que vous étiez encore tendu ce matin au petit déjeuner. _

_- Ca va passer._

_- En vérité, ce que m'a fait subir Davidson m'a beaucoup pertubée, j'aimerai faire de la méditation, et je n'ai pas envie d'être seule._

John posa sa main sur son épaule.

_- D'accord Teyla. Je suis désolé, j'ai tendance à vous voir comme une femme forte, résistante, j'oublie que vous êtes humaine._

_- Merci. Vous voulez bien vous asseoir en tailleur ?_ John s'exécuta. _Fermez les yeux et laissez vous porter par la musique. Vous devez baisser votre rythme cardiaque, détendre vos muscles et faire le vide dans votre tête._ Teyla s'assit face à lui. _Non ! N'ouvrez pas les yeux. _

_- C'est plus fort que moi. Désolé._

Teyla se releva, fouilla dans son sac et se plaça derrière John.

_- J'ai une solution._ Elle mit un bandeau sur les yeux du militaire. _Voilà, comme ça vous pourrez vous détendre plus facilement._

_- Vous croyez ?_

_- Chut ..._ Elle lui attrapa les mains. _Voilà, c'est mieux. Détendez vous. Nous allons nous taire le temps d'une chanson._

Cinq minutes plus tard Teyla reprit la parole.

_- Ca va mieux ?_

_- Oui._

_- Ca me rappelle la cérémonie d'hier. Je ne connaissais pas cette coutume terrienne, faire une minute de silence. C'est fréquent sur Terre ?_

_- Quand il y a de graves évènements avec beaucoups de morts, ou lorsqu'une personne importante décède. _

_- J'ai apprécié que le Docteur McKay inclut dans son discours mon peuple. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de personnes. _

_- Oui, il se donne l'air de ne penser qu'à lui, mais en fait il aime que les gens soient heureux. _

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

_- Teyla ? Je croyais que nous avions rendez vous._

_- Non Ronon, c'est dans une demi heure._ Elle tenait fermement les poignets de John. _Colonel, ne bougez pas. Détendez vous, et gardez le bandeau sur les yeux. Ronon ? On se voit tout à l'heure ?_

_- Oui. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé._

_- Il n'y a pas de mal._ Et la porte se referma. _Je vous ai vu vous réconcilier avec le Docteur McKay hier, j'en suis heureuse. Notre équipe aurait souffert si un trouble était resté._

_- Je ne pouvais pas resté fâché éternellement avec lui. C'est mon ami. _

_- Avez vous discuté avec Elisabeth ? _

_- Pas encore. J'ai voulu aller la voir mais arrivé en salle de contrôle, je l'ai vue avec Rodney. Ils ... s'embrassaient._ Teyla sentit John se raidir. _Je suis retourné dans mes quartiers._

_- Qu'est ce que ça vous a fait de les voir s'embrasser ?_

_- C'est à dire ?_

_- Qu'avez vous ressenti ?_

_- De ... je ne sais pas._

_- Détendez vous, laissez parler votre coeur. _

_- J'étais content pour eux._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui. La solitude est pesante, même si nous vivons tous côte à côte, nous sommes seuls, émotionnellement parlant. _

_- Et c'est tout ? Vous n'étiez pas jaloux ?_

_- Non. Je n'ai jamais vu Elisabeth autrement qu'en amie. _

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. _

_- Là je ne comprend plus rien._

_- Que je vous explique. En revenant de la planète j'ai discuté avec Elisabeth. Elle m'a dit pourquoi elle avait menti à Rodney. _

_- Et ?_

_- Elle était jalouse de votre relation avec Rodney, de votre complicité. _

_- Mais nous sommes amis ..._

_- Elle pense qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous._

_- Pardon ?_ cria John.

_- D'après vous, elle a tort ?_

_- Bien sûr qu'elle a tort. Nous sommes deux hommes._

_- Et sur Terre il n'y a pas de relation entre hommes ?_

_- Si, mais c'est leurs choix. Ce n'est pas mon choix. J'aime les femmes._

_- Donc entre vous et Rodney, il n'y a rien._

_- Mais non !_

_- Qu'avez vous ressenti quand Elisabeth vous a dit que Rodney était mort ?_

_- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?_

_- Dites moi, n'ayez aucune réserve._

_- Je ... j'ai failli m'écrouler. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, comme dans un cauchemar. Je venais de perdre mon meilleur ami. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas l'avoir sauvé, je crois ..._

_- Oui ?_

_- Je crois qu'une partie de moi est morte avec lui. Heureusement, c'était une mise en scène, sinon je n'aurai jamais guéri._

_- Pourtant vous avez perdu beaucoup d'amis pendant vos missions sur Terre. En afghanistan, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui._

_- Comment vous en êtes vous sorti ? Ca devait être dur non ?_

_- Oui, mais j'étais moins proche qu'avec Rodney. Il est si ... fragile. Du moins, en apparence. C'est quelqu'un de courageux, mais j'ai toujours envie de le protéger. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ..._ John soupira.

Teyla sentit que John devenait vulnérable.

_- Qu'est ce que ça vous a fait de voir Rodney et Elisabeth s'embrasser ?_

_- Ca m'a ... fait mal. _

_- Vous aviez peur de le perdre ?_

_- Oui. _

_- De quelle façon ? Perdre son amitié ou son amour ?_

_- Je dirais amitié mais ... je crois que je me mens._ Il resserra l'emprise sur les mains de Teyla. _C'est si dur, j'aimerai bien ne plus rien ressentir. Que tout redevienne comme avant, avant sa fausse mort. _

_- Et si vous lui parliez ?_

_- Il fuirait, et je comprendrai sa réaction. Je n'arrive même pas à m'accepter. De toute façon il est heureux avec Elisabeth. C'est tout ce que je souhaite, qu'il soit heureux. Merci Teyla de m'avoir ouvert les yeux._

_- De rien. Je sentais qu'il y avait un problème. Maintenant, je vais aller me changer pour mon rendez vous avec Ronon. Vous, vous restez là encore cinq minutes, toujours le bandeau sur les yeux, et vous vous détendez. D'accord ? _

_- D'accord._

Teyla se leva, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et sortit de la salle.

**oOo**

John était sous la douche, la journée avait été longue. Après la méditation, il avait formé de jeunes recrues sur les techniques de combat, rédigé quelques rapports, assisté à des réunions, et rendu visite à Carson. Maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Mais voilà qu'un mal de tête était venu jouer les troubles fêtes.

Il abaissa la température de l'eau et la laissa couler sur son visage, puis il baissa la tête pour que l'eau coule le long de sa nuque. Il soupira.

_- J'ai mal à la tête, _dit le Colonel. _J'aimerai tant le faire partir._

_- C'est parce que vous êtes trop stressé._

John se redressa. Il avait encore entendu la voix de Rodney, exactement comme l'autre fois.

_- Je deviens fou ! Je l'entends encore. A moins que ..._

Il sortit la tête de la douche, regarda à droite, rien, à gauche ...

_- Ah !_ cria t'il. _Bon sang Rodney ! Vous m'avez fait peur. _

Le scientifique était adossé au mur, regardait le sol et tendait une serviette de bain à son ami.

_- Essuyez vous, sinon vous allez prendre froid._

John attrapa la serviette la mit autour de sa taille et sortit de la cabine de douche.

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?_

_- Je voulais vous parler._

_- Et vous êtes entré comme ça, sans mon autorisation ?_

_- J'étais inquiet, vous ne répondiez pas à mes appels._

_- J'étais sous la douche._

_- Bon, je m'excuse pour ça._

_- De quoi voulez vous parler ?_

_- De ma relation avec Elisabeth._ John serra la machoire. _Il n'y a rien entre nous._

_- Pourtant, je vous ai vu vous embrasser._

_- Non. Vous avez vu Elisabeth m'embrasser._

_- Ah oui ça fait une différence !_ se moqua John.

_- Si vous étiez resté une minute de plus, vous auriez vu que je l'ai rejeté. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne l'aime pas comme elle m'aime._ Rodney marqua une courte pause. _Pourriez vous vous habiller ? Vous me troublez._

_- Ok, mais sortez de ma salle de bain._

Rodney sortit, John le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre. Rodney était assis sur le lit.

_- J'ai une chose à vous avouer, _reprit Rodney. _Teyla avait un plan, je n'étais pas d'accord mais avec Ronon ..._

_- Quel était leur plan ?_ demanda John au bord de la colère. Il avait peur de comprendre.

_- Teyla devait vous attirer en salle d'entrainement, vous bander les yeux et vous faire parler. Ronon avait pour mission de venir vous déranger pendant votre méditation._

_- Et quoi ? Il a déposé un micro ? _

_- Pire. Il m'a fait entrer dans la salle, il est sorti, pas moi. _

John ferma les yeux le temps de reprendre son calme.

_- Vous avez dû vous marrer. Allez y, moquez vous de moi maintenant._

_- J'en n'ai pas l'intention._ Il leva la tête et fixa le Colonel. _Ce que vous avez dit ... _

_- Je ne le pensais pas. J'étais fatigué et j'ai dit n'importe quoi._

Rodney se leva.

_- John, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne sais pas quels sont mes sentiments pour vous. Je n'ai jamais été ... amoureux d'un homme. _

_- Moi non plus. Je pense que ce n'est pas de l'amour charnel qu'il y a entre nous. J'ai été troublé car j'ai failli vous perdre. Dans quelques jours, tout redeviendra normal._

_- Oui, c'est une question de temps, nous redeviendrons les meilleurs amis de la galaxie. Nous sommes fatigués et nos jugements sont altérés. Amis ?_

_- Amis._

John le prit dans ses bras. Les deux corps étaient si serrés que même une mouche atlante **(1) **ne pouvait passer entre eux. John gémit.

_- Pourquoi ça me fait si mal de penser qu'on restera seulement amis ?_ Il entendit Rodney rire doucement. _Je suis content de vous faire rire._

_- Je ne me moque pas de vous, c'est juste que je pensais exactement la même chose._

_- On ne va pas s'en sortir alors._

_- Non, je ne crois pas._

John relâcha son étreinte et posa le front sur celui de son ami.

_- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Pour une fois que tu ignores comment résoudre un problème ..._

_- Eh ! _se vexa le scientifique. _C'est pas gentil._

_- Excuses moi._

La main de John remonta le bras de son ami, effleura l'épaule, caressa le cou, la joue, et la tempe. Rodney pencha la tête sur le côté.

_- Pourquoi ça nous arrive ?_ s'inquiéta le Canadien.

_- Ne cherches pas de réponses, nos liens ont été forts dès notre première rencontre. Tu es celui qui me manquait dans la vie. _

_- Et si ça ne marche pas ?_

_- Chut ... _il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. _Nous resterons amis. _

_- J'ai peur d'aller plus loin._

_- Moi aussi, mais nous avons le temps de nous découvrir. _

Il remplaça son doigt par ses lèvres. Effleurant, survolant les lèvres du scientifique, sans jamais se poser sur elles. Il sentit la respiration de Rodney s'accélérer. John sourit, sa technique dite de l'hameçon fonctionnait aussi içi. Attirer le papillon de nuit vers la flamme, le poisson vers l'hameçon ... John recula un petit peu la tête pour voir si Rodney allait le suivre. Et il le suivit. Le scientifique l'embrassa avec une telle douceur que John cru que ses jambes allaient se dérober. C'était magique, un vrai feu d'artifice, tout ses sens s'étaient dévellopés, surtout le gôut et l'odorat. Il avait envie d'hurler de joie, de rire, de pleurer. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. C'est Rodney qui mit fin à ce baiser. John gémit, Rodney lui manquait déjà. C'était juste un simple baiser, leur premier baiser, si intense. Il se demanda comment il allait survivre à leur première nuit d'amour. Il s'en foutait, il allait mourir heureux. Il remarqua soudain qu'il était adossé contre un mur alors qu'il se tenait au milieu de la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt. Et ses mains. Ses mains étaient passées sous le tee-shirt du scientifique, sur son torse, caressant les tétons. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. C'était venu naturellement. Rodney le regarda intensément.

_- Prêt pour le deuxième round ?_

John fit oui de la tête. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Là c'est sûr il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul neurone. Il s'abandonna totalement dans les bras de son ami.

**FIN.**

**(1) message subliminal.**

**Je sais, pas de lemon, je suis nulle là dessus. Je laisse les pros s'en charger. **


End file.
